A Song For
by lupa-chan
Summary: “Come on Shika-kun! We have to save her! She’s in the fire! Why won’t you move?”...I heard a scream. Read the story to find out what happens : yeah i know, i suck at summaries haha ;P


"Come on Shika-kun! We have to save her! She's in the fire! Why won't you move?"

I tried to move but my feet were glued to the pavement. I tried to tell the mysterious figure that I couldn't move, but no voice came out of my mouth. The figure just kept running foreword. I could see the fire from here. It was getting really big; it had already engulfed the small house and was now moving its way onto the yard. I heard a scream. It was bone chilling. It was her scream.

"Why can't I move?! I have to get there! I HAVE to safe her!" That's all I could think. I tried to lift my feet again. I felt that if I could just move them I could do something. I pulled and pulled on my leg. I pulled so hard that pain rushed up my leg and I could fell trickles of warm blood falling down my ankle. But all that hard work paid off. My feet came off the pavement. I took a step forward and the moment I did the world around me became dark, except for the burning house. I heard the horrifying scream again and…

I woke up with a jolt and yelled. It was all just a nightmare, another horrible nightmare. I got out from underneath the cover and sat on the edge of my bed. My tank top and shorts were covered in sweat from the horrible dream. Pushing my hair out of my face I looked at my alarm clock: 3:30. I shivered. That was the same time that I had received that phone call, the one that had caused my world to change.

I was exhausted from my exams that day. My band mates and I had just returned a few days before from our "band tour", which was really just us going around the state and stopping at random coffee houses that would allow us to play. I had been falling asleep for a few hours after playing my base and writing down a few new lyrics when the phone rang. If only theses events had never happened.

"Mmmhmm….hello?"

"Is this Shakanosuke?"

"Speaking"

"This is Dr. Hanazano calling from the local hospital. We were told by a patient of ours that you were to be called in case her parents had decided not to communicate with you."

"Who is it?" I sat up in bed; I sort of had a feeling who he was talking about.

"It's Kirari Shiino. She was badly burnt and now she is in the extensive care unit here at the hospital. She told us to call you so that you may come and see her. Though as her Doctor, I would not advise it. She is under a lot of pain at the moment and…"

I interrupted. "Sorry sir, but I'm on my way down right now. What exactly happened?" he couldn't tell me I couldn't see my girlfriend, especially if she needed me.

"I'd rather discuss this in person in the morning. But I can tell by your tone I'm not going to be able to stop you. I will tell you when you arrive sir." With that, he ended our conversation.

I remember throwing the phone out of my hand as I jumped out of bed to quickly dress myself. I threw on my black t-shirt and a pair of jeans and rushed out of my house. I didn't even bother to leave a note for my parents, I would call them later. I grabbed my pike and I began to pedal furiously to the hospital. I was scared for her. I didn't know what had happened to her and I was so worried that maybe because she was in extensive care that maybe she was…

This made me pedal even faster. The wind was making my eyes water up, but I knew it wasn't just the wind. I ran into a lot of people and had many curse words thrown my way, but I didn't care, not that it usually bothered me anyway when I was in a hurry. It was only about 10 minutes to the hospital from my house, so it only took about four or five minutes for me. I remember just throwing my bike on the side way as I hoped off and ran inside.

I ran up to the main counter and almost knocking the wind out of me trying to come to a stop before hitting the counter. "Are you alright son?" asked the nurse from behind the counter.

"Ye, yes. Can…you tell me where…"I took deep breath, "…I can find Shiino Kirari?"

"Let me check really quick." I turned away so I could catch my breath while she looked for my girlfriend. I heard the sound of computer keys being hit rather rapidly. I turn back around and she told me to head down this hall and to the left. "And please don't run sir." Ignoring her, I ran anyway.

I had arrived in front of the door with Kirari's name on it and I had placed my hand on the door knob when Kirari's mom had stopped me from going in by grabbing my wrist and turned me towards her. "Shikanosuke, you don't want to see her like this. It's pretty bad. She's covered in burns." I could see her mom's eyes beginning to get watery. She looked like she had been crying for a while now. I looked down at the two kids by her side, they were holding onto their mother and they too looked like they had been crying for some time now.

I let go of the door knob. I calmly asked, "What happened to her? The doctor said he wouldn't tell me over the phone." I could feel my tears coming back to my eyes. I pushed them back as Shiino-san let go of my wrist, led me to sit down and began to explain.

"Well, after she had put her sisters to bed, Kirari and her father got into another argument about how he should be more responsible for his family. He had been drinking a lot and well, he got very angry and threw a lot of stuff around. He said that she had no right to be telling him that he should get a job, so he hit her. They started fighting and they knocked over a few candles. My husband had knocked over a jug of gasoline when he was throwing stuff around, so our house caught on fire very quickly. My husband ran away as soon as he saw smoke and we have no idea where he is. Kirari woke up her sisters and took them outside and then she came for me." She took a breath and tried to stop herself from tearing up.

I remembered that she had mentioned to me that her mother was usually bed ridden because she was sick and that her father was an alcoholic who didn't work. That's why Kirari worked two jobs and worked very hard all the time: she was doing all of it to help out her family.

Shiino-san continued her story, "She had saved all of us and the neighbors where there to help me and the kids. When we were all outside, I saw that the house was completely in flames; there was no way we could save it. Kirari was ok too; she hadn't been burn at all saving us. Next thing I hear, Kirari tells me she forgot something very important to her inside, and she ran back inside the house. None of us could stop her. It was awful." She was really crying now. I felt so bad. I put my hands on hers and Kirari's little sisters came over and hugged their mother. "One of the neighbors ran in and pulled Kirari out. She was passed out in his arms, with a small black box in her arms. She was badly burnt and we were all rushed here. The doctor said she may not make it. She breathed in too much smoke and her burns are so severe…"

At this point she couldn't talk any more. She broke down right in front of me. She was crying very hard. It was almost impossible for me to hold back some tears. I could hear Kirari's sisters crying because of what their mom had said and because they saw their mom cry. They had only met me once and yet there we were, sharing our sadness over someone we all loved and cared deeply for.

After a few minute, I looked at her mom. I said I wanted to see Kirari; she looked like she was going to still say no. "Go on, you can see her."

I thanked her, wiped my tears away, stood up and went inside the room.

What I saw pained my heart.

Lying on the hospital bed was Kirari. She was lying there looking very tired and in pain. On her face was an oxygen mask to help her with her breathing. There were I.V. s going into her arms, and bags filled with different liquids hanging beside her. She was lying very still and very quietly. I approached her and sat in the chair that was beside her bed. She looked like she was sleeping. I looked carefully at her face. She had been burnt very badly. The burns went up the side of her face and spread to over her left eye. It went down her neck and to her left shoulder, down her arm, all the way to her hands. From there it seemed like it had gone a cross her chest and farther down. I couldn't see how bad it was elsewhere because she was clothed in the typical green hospital robes and covered waist down in the covers provided.

I folded my hands in front of me and closed my eyes. I remember thinking that it was just too cruel for the world to do this to her. She was… is a good person who tries very hard for everyone she loves and everything she loves to do. I had seen this in our band performances; she was our singer and one of our guitarists. She was the heart of our band.

"Shika-kun…"

I was startled and I looked at Kirari. She was looking at me and smiling. "I'm so glad you made it." She said this in a raspy voice. It looked like it hurt to talk. "I thought you weren't going to come." She had slight tears in her eyes, which also must have hurt due to the horrible burns over eyes.

"Of course I'd make it. As soon as I heard I rushed down here. Nothing was going to stop me from being here with you." I heard my voice quiver a little, looking at her like this made every inch of my body ache with sadness.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Her breathing was beginning to slow down. It was crushing to hear how slow her breaths were. "Shika-kun, do you think we could go on another tour when this is all done, for old times sake?" She smiled. Her eyes were losing their spark. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to cry.

"Sure thing Kirari, we can go play anywhere you want. I know you love to eat good food so we can stop anywhere you want, just name the time and place and I'll be there Kirari. I promise, I'll be there." I placed my hand on hers, trying not to hurt her. "Please Kirari, stay here."

She gave me a weak smile; her eyes were getting dimmer and dimmer as the minutes passed. "When I get out of here, you, me and everyone else will go on another tour." She took a very deep breath. "Shika-kun, this time we'll even be able to play with Star Generation."

My eyes were full of tears. I didn't even try to hold them in. "Of course Kirari." I started to push back her hair softly. It was so unbelievable. I was angry and sad all at once. She knew she was dying, yet she talked like nothing was wrong. She wasn't angry at her father for what he did, she didn't resent her mom for being the reason she worked so hard. She just wanted to make the band successful. She just wanted to make others happy.

I heard her gasp for air. "KIRARI! Please…"

"Shika-kun, please…let me go… I love you."

"Kirari, I love you too. Please…"

"Shika…kun", and with that, the light in her soft amber eyes was gone.

"Kirari! KIRARI! Please, I promise I'll continue the band." My voice had gone softer and raspy. "I love you too Kirari. I always will." I sat there, crying, listening to the flat line, until the doctors rushed in and took me out of the hospital room.

Last thing I remember of that night before I went home was Kirari's mom giving me the small black box that Kirari had rescued from the fire. That was over almost over a year or so ago and I still haven't opened it yet

Since then, I've continued the band with my former band mates from school, though we have a new singer now. She's a girl that Kirari helped on our tour together. We even, played a gig or two with Star Generation. We're playing with them again tomorrow, or this morning whatever, on the anniversary of the incident. We all were really close to Kirari.

I was crying just remembering that night. It's strange to think that I still get that terrible dream even now. I sat on the edge of my bed, debating on what to do next. I reached under my bed and pulled out the black box. It was still unopened. I took a deep breath, knowing I would have to open it to get past this stage. I opened the box. Inside was a slightly burnt skull microphone with small stickers placed around the handle and a cassette tape. The microphone the one I had given to her on her 18th birthday. She said she had never had a real birthday gift since her family didn't have that much money. She was happy, so full of giddy joy and tears when she had gotten this.

I picked up the small cassette tape and put it in the cassette player. It was her, playing around with the recorder. It was like her voice diary; she said what she was feeling, the songs she had tried to write and how, since she had met me, her life had taken a change for the better. Once the cassette had played out, I simply broke down. She ran back in and gave her life to save this and the tape. I held the skull mic in my hand and cried.

Then, the idea hit me. I know it was late but I have to do this. I grabbed a piece of tablature paper and a pencil. There, at the top, where it said "Title", I wrote…

"A Song for Kira Kira."

* * *

Authors note:

The Fanfiction is sort of my take of what could have happened to inspire Shikanosuke to write that song. It's so good i loved it. even cleaning out my stuff i refuse to get rid of it even though i've finished the whole thing. If you intend on getting this game, i would recommend you get the age appropriate one because the h-scenes aren't really needed and feel sort of out of place.

Disclaimer: i do not own Kira Kira, if i did, it would mean i have more imagination and would definitely have more stories up.


End file.
